El Día de la Madre
by Grachu
Summary: April y Karai sufren en este día. Pero sus respectivos amigos les daran una sorpresa para animarlas. Primer One-Shot. Especial Día de la Madre.


OK! Lo admito, hoy no es el Día de la Madre, fue ayer (por lo menos en Argentina, en otros países no se) lo subi hoy porque estoy enferma y, por eso, no lo pude terminar por el cansancio tanto fisico como mental que eso me causo.

Pero bueno, a los que no conocen mi otra historia tengo que decirle algo: ¡Deberias!

Este es mi primer One-Shot así que si no les gusta no sean tan malos en los comentarios, con un simple: "no me gusto" o "ME GUSTO" basta para mi.

* * *

El Día de la Madre

Un día nuevo comenzó. Un día que para dos chicas hubieran preferido que no apareciera en el almanaque. April y Karai se diferencian en muchas cosas pero comparten la misma tristeza que ese día les causa. Era el día de la madre. Ese día, todos lo pasarían con sus madres, incluso Casey, pero ellas no.

Karai había decidido irse a Japón para, por lo menos, visitar la tumba de su madre. Y April simplemente se borraría esa fecha de la cabeza y lo pasaría como cualquier otro, ya que al no saber que le paso a su madre, no tiene ni siquiera una tumba para llorarla.

Karai estaba empacando para el largo viaje a su tierra natal hasta que se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo, empezó a buscarlo por todos lados pero simplemente no lo encontraba, fue ahí cuando una voz irrumpió en su silencioso cuarto.

\- **no te olvidas algo-** dijo un chico de 18 años parado en su puerta con un boleto de avión en la mano

\- **dámelo-** dijo Karai pero el chico no se lo daba- **dámelo ya, Asahi**

 **\- lo dejaste en mi departamento ayer-** explico él- **el que lo encuentra se lo queda**

 **\- eso no es lo que nos enseñaron en Japón-** dijo ella seria y si ganas de discutir

\- **ya no estamos en Japón, estamos en New York… y las cosas son así aquí, ¿o no?-** dijo él- **¿por qué tomas un avión teniendo un jet?**

 **\- no tengo porque darte explicaciones así que ya dámelo-** ella quiso agárralo pero él lo puso fuera de su alcance, entonces ella cedió- **porque necesito distraer mi cabeza y pensé que así sería una buena forma-** dijo la Kunoichi entonces Asahi la miro con comprensión

\- **sé lo que se siente-** dijo él

\- **no sé cómo, tu madre no murió-** dijo Karai

\- **pero abandono a mis hermanos y a mí en un orfanato-** dijo él- **¿recuerdas?**

 **\- sí, por eso estas aquí y eres mi mejor amigo-** dijo ella, después lo miro y levanto una ceja- **¿para qué viniste?**

 **\- para darte el boleto**

 **\- no seas mentiroso-** dijo Karai- **si fuera solo por el boleto me hubieras llamado para que lo buscara, tú necesitas algo te conozco**

Él chico suspiro- **choque mi auto-** dijo- **y el seguro no lo cubrirá porque como estaba hablando por teléfono…-** Karai lo interrumpió levantando su mano en señal de que se callara

 **\- ¿por qué no me sorprende?-** dijo ella, luego suspiro conteniendo las ganas de matarlo- **¿Se dañó mucho?**

Asahi la miró incrédulo por lo que le dijo y le dijo con sarcasmo- **no te preocupes tanto, estoy bien**

 **\- lo sé, sino no estarías pidiéndome dinero-** dijo Karai- **ve a hablar con Destructor, mi vuelo sale en una hora y si no salgo ya lo voy a perder-** dijo para después irse. Llegando al aeropuerto, Karai estaciono su moto y entro a un negocio con su bolso aun en la mano. Al lado de la caja registradora había cartas para el día de la madre de Junot, entonces decidió comprar una y después se fue directo al aeropuerto.

Una vez adentro del avión, Karai leyó la carta y vio que tenía un lado completamente en blanco para que escribiera algo. Entonces tomó una lapicera y empezó a escribir en ella.

* * *

April despertó más tarde de lo habitual. Realmente no tenía ganas de nada ese día. Se vistió y fue a desayunar. No vio televisión como solía hacerlo mientras desayunaba porque sabía que lo único que habría serían especiales del día de la madre y no quería recordar que no lo festejaría otra vez.

Pensó en llamar a Casey para que la acompañara, pero recordó que él y su hermanita estaban de viaje a Londres a visitar a su madre.

Los únicos amigos que la podían entender eran las tortugas. Así que fue directo a las alcantarillas a visitarlos. Al llegar se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, así que fue al dojo para ver si estaban ahí. En el dojo tampoco estaban, pero April encontró una nota al lado de la foto de Splinter y su familia cuando era humano.

" _April: hubo una emergencia, volveremos en la noche._

 _PD: el entrenamiento queda suspendido por hoy._

 _Atte. Splinter."_

\- **asombroso-** se dijo April- **mi peor día del año y mis amigos no están conmigo**

April se sentía mal por estar sola en ese tan triste día para ella. Sin más que hacer ahí, volvió a su departamento.

Al llegar pensó en ver una de las películas que había comprado hace mucho. Busco entre una gran pila de películas una que le gustara ver y que le quitara esa fecha de la mente. Encontró una que hacía mucho que no veía porque era una película infantil. Sin embargo, le gustaba esa película y quiso verla de nuevo. Puso la película en el reproductor y la vio solo durante unos minutos, porque recordó cuando la vio por primera vez en el cine con su madre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _ **\- vamos mamá, la película va a comenzar-**_ _dijo una niña pelirroja de 6 años_

 _-_ _ **ya vamos April-**_ _dijo su madre-_ _ **todavía queda tiempo**_

 _ **\- si pero quiero uno de los asientos de primera fila-**_ _siguió insistiendo la niña_

 _-_ _ **oh, está bien-**_ _dijo su madre-_ _ **pero en ese caso no podremos comprar palomitas**_

 _La niña se paró en seco y le dijo con una sonrisita tierna-_ _ **creo que los asientos de la última fila no están tan mal, mami**_

 _ **\- pequeña glotona-**_ _le dijo a la niña mientras la tomaba de la nariz y la niña se reía. Se acercaron al puesto de palomitas y la mujer le dijo al vendedor-_ _ **2 por favor**_

 _ **\- dulce o salado-**_ _pregunto el hombre_

 _-_ _ **dul…-**_ _la niña interrumpió a la mujer_

 _-_ _ **¡DULCE!-**_ _gritó la niña emocionada. Después de eso la mujer solo le pagó al vendedor y recibió las bolsas de papel en las que estaban las palomitas y le dio una a la niña que las comía con felicidad. Mientras estaban haciendo la fila para entrar, la niña le preguntó a su madre-_ _ **¿mami, por qué no vino papá?**_

 _ **\- porque hoy es nuestro día de solo mujeres**_

 _La niña miró con una cara dudosa a su mamá (pero a esta solo se le hizo tierna) y luego preguntó-_ _ **¿y no puede ser el día de 2 mujeres y un hombre?**_

 _ **\- eso sería todos los días mi cielo**_

 _ **\- entonces sería fantástico-**_ _dijo la niña_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

April sonrió al recordar ese día e hizo palomitas dulces para ver el resto de la película.

Después de esa película, vinieron muchas más. Y cada una le recordaba de cierta forma a su madre. Cuanto la extrañaba. No la había visto desde que tenía 6 años y realmente quisiera verla, aunque sea solo por unos momentos. Necesitaba decirle cuanto la quería y hacer todo lo que no pudo hacer con ella.

En cierto momento, cuan April estaba acomodando las películas en cada una de sus cajas, recordó el altar que Splinter tenía de su familia y pensó "Tal vez yo pueda hacerte uno mamá". Solo tenía unas cuantas fotos de su madre, pero con eso, un par de flores y unas velas sería todo lo necesario para lograrlo.

* * *

Karai llegó a Tokio de noche. Casi a las 20:00. Pero no le importo. Compró entro unas flores en la florería del cementerio y entró para darle es feliz día a su madre. Ya se sabía el camino hasta la tumba de memoria.

Al llegar a la tumba, dejo las flores en un florero y la carta al lado de la foto de su madre. Y canto con tristesa, esto: (canción "A Thousand Miles" versión de Victoria Justice, video: watch?v=cIRvL99quRQ&spfreload=10)

 **Haciendo mi camino al centro,**

 **Andando rápido, los rostros pasan**

 **Y yo estoy en casa obligada**

 **Mirando fijamente al futuro,**

 **Simplemente haciendo mi camino**

 **Haciendo mi camino entre la multitud…**

 **Y te necesito**

 **Y te echo de menos**

 **Y ahora me pregunto:**

 **Si pudiese caer en el cielo**

 **¿Crees que el tiempo se me pasaría?**

 **Porque sabes que caminaría miles de millas**

 **Si solo pudiese verte… esta noche**

 **Siempre hay momentos de estos**

 **Cuando pienso en ti**

 **Y me pregunto si tú alguna vez piensas en mí**

 **Porque todo está fatal**

 **Y no aguanto**

 **Viviendo en tu preciosa memoria**

 **Y te necesito**

 **Y te echo de menos**

 **Y ahora me pregunto:**

 **Si pudiese caer en el cielo**

 **¿Crees que el tiempo se me pasaría?**

 **Porque sabes que caminaría miles de millas**

 **Si solo pudiera verte… esta noche**

 **Yo, yo, No quiero dejarte saber**

 **Yo, yo, Ahogarme en tu memoria**

 **Yo, yo, No quiero dejar esto ir**

 **Yo, yo, No quiero…**

 **Haciendo mi camino al centro,**

 **Andando rápido, los rostros pasan**

 **Y yo estoy en casa obligada**

 **Mirando fijamente al futuro,**

 **Simplemente haciendo mi camino**

 **Haciendo mi camino entre la multitud…**

 **Y aun te necesito**

 **Y aun te echo de menos**

 **Y ahora me pregunto:**

 **Si pudiese caer en el cielo**

 **¿Crees que el tiempo se me pasaría?**

 **Porque sabes que caminaría miles de millas**

 **Si solo pudiera verte**

 **Si pudiese caer en el cielo**

 **¿Crees que el tiempo se me pasaría?**

 **Porque sabes que caminaría miles de millas**

 **Si solo pudiese verte, si tan solo pudiese abrazarte…**

 **Esta noche…**

Karai acabo llorando después de eso.

\- **te necesito, mamá-** dijo Karai al cesar un poco el llanto

Permaneció unos minutos más ahí y después fue a la casa que tenía en Japón, sin darse cuenta de que la carta se abrió por el viento y se leía lo que le escribió:

" _Sabes que caminaría miles de millas si solo pudiese verte, si solo pudiese abrazarte… esta noche"_

Al entrar notó algo que le llamó la atención. Las luces estaban prendidas. Como estaba de civil, no tenía armas, pero tenía la suficiente fuerza como para deshacerse de algún intruso si era necesario. Con esto en mente, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Con eso se llevó una gran sorpresa. Pues estaba Asahi con 5 personas más, en una pared había una cartel que decía: "Feliz Día de la Madre!" que estaba rodeado de globos.

\- **¡SORPRESA!** \- gritaron todos

\- **¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-** pregunto Karai al no entender exactamente qué pasaba

 **\- tomamos el jet de Destructor y ahora** **festejamos el día de la madre en Japón, lo tipico-** dijo una niña de 13 años, cabello negro y ojos azules

\- **es que lo que pasa es…-** comenzó a decir Asahi- **que algún día serás madre, así que lo estamos festejando… por adelantado**

 **\- en ese caso también deberían festejarlo por Naomi-** dijo Karai apuntando a la niña que hablo anteriormente

\- **a mí hermanita no le vamos a dar permiso de tener hijos-** dijo Asahi- **¿verdad, chicos?**

 **\- ¡Sí!-** dijeron los 3 niños

\- **Hola, Kary-** dijo una mujer de como de 30 años

\- **¡Hikari! ¡Me alegro de verte!-** dijo Karai

\- **yo también mi nena-** dijo Hikari- **pero es hora de festejar este día**

Pasaron 2 horas y todo termino. Pues, los hermanos menores de Asahi y Naomi tienen 10, 8 y 4 años de edad y considero que era hora de irse. Pero no sin antes decirle algo a Karai.

\- **recuerda esto siempre Karai, "Piensa en lo bueno del futuro y no en lo malo del pasado"-** le dijo

\- **Subete o arigatō, shin'ainaru yūjin** (gracias por todo, querido amigo)- le dijo Karai- **nos vemos mañana**

* * *

April había terminado el altar para su madre y estaba colocándolo en la cocina de su departamento, cuando recibió una llamada de Donnie.

\- **Hola April, ven a la guarida, quiero mostrarte algo-** le dijo y después colgó. April, sin muchos ánimos, fue a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Cuando estaba por llegar, escucho como algo se rompía y luego que todos gritaron "¡MIKEY!" eso puso en marcha su curiosidad y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Una vez que llegó, vio que había muchos regalos en los sillones de la sala, y a Mikey barriendo pedazos de vidrio de algo que, aparentemente, él rompió.

\- **¡April! ¡Qué gusto verte!-** dijo Mikey

 **\- ¿Para qué son esos regalos?-** le pregunto April

\- **ya verás-** dijo Mikey- **¡Chicos! ¡April llegó!-** las demás tortugas llegaron corriendo a recibirla y a darle el porqué de los regalos

 **\- lo que pasa es que queríamos darte algunos de estos regalos para que se los dejes a tu madre en el altar que hiciste-** dijo Leo

\- **¿cómo saben del altar?** \- pregunto April

\- **todo estaba planeado-** dijo Raph

\- **veras, dejamos la notas al lado del altar de Splinter para que se te viniera a la cabeza hacer uno para tu madre-** dijo Donnie- **ten, esto es tuyo-** le dio tres regalos- **ábrelos en tu casa, son tanto tuyos como de tu madre, ábrelos junto a ella-** le dijo

\- **gracias a todos-** les dijo April- **realmente pensé que estaría sola hoy**

 **\- ni hoy, ni nunca estarás sola-** dijo Leo

April se fue a su casa y empezó a abrir los regalos delante del altar a su madre. Lo primero en abrir fue un alagero en forma de corazón. Después, abrió otro que resultó ser una pulsera con las iniciales del nombre de su madre, ella y su padre, dejo el alagero al lado de la foto de su madre con la pulsera adentro y se dijo a si misma que la usaría cuando se sintiera sola o en ocaciones importantes. Y para finalizar, abrió el último regalo que quedaba y vio un collage de fotos de su familia y una carta.

" _Buscamos todas estas fotos con ayuda de Casey y J. Kurtzman._

 _SIGUE ADELANTE APRIL._

 _Con cariño, Leonardo, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Raphael"_

April sonrió al darse cuenta de los grandes amigos que tenía. Y nunca olvidaría lo que hicieron por ella. No me refiero a lo material que le dieron, me refiero al apoyo y comprensión que tienen. Cuando tienes un amigo, eso es lo que importa.

* * *

Como dije en un principio. April y Karai se diferencian en muchas cosas. Pero también tienen sus similitudes, ambas sufren por el Día de la Madre, y ambas tienen amigos que las entienden y apoyan en todo.

* * *

 **Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Y sé que la historia de April no era la mejor pero es lo unico que consegui que no se pareciera tanto a lo de Karai**


End file.
